


Close Call

by freckledtilikum



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Animal Ears, Hybrids, M/M, Omega!Ace, Omegaverse, Shirohige Kaizoku-dan | Whitebeard Pirates, beta!Deuce, spade pirates - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:07:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freckledtilikum/pseuds/freckledtilikum
Summary: Deuce catches up to Ace after being separated on an island, now cornered & harassed by curious local alphas. When Deuce tries to approach, he finds Ace has already made quick work of his would-be pursuers. Why did he ever doubt his captain?
Relationships: Masked Deuce/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 64





	Close Call

**Author's Note:**

> preface since I do write hybrids: Ace FtM & a border collie! Deuce is a raccoon.  
> Ever since I read “The Science of the Boy named Luffy,” I’ve been in love with the idea of a hybrid omegaverse, modern au setting or otherwise & I’ve been dabbling with ideas since. I was never really one for omegaverse settings until this too, & then found that it really helps me with trans issues & social commentaries.  
> I would also like to note that my writing has been lacking lately, on account of my severe depression kicking my ass. I've been trying my best to get back into the swing of things.  
> This is a prompt from omegaverse-seeker's blog on tumblr

How could he lose sight of his captain? Deuce was more than a little frustrated, with his bushy tail flicking in agitation. High and lo, he searched for any sign of collie and turned up empty handed with the creeping sense of dread starting to wrap around him. Any other member of their crew, and it might not have been a huge deal. They separate and explore on their own all the time! They were all adults, pirates even! But Ace… Deuce could not help but worry. 

The world knew him as Portgas D. Ace, or even Fire Fist Ace, the rising star Beta who travelled from island to island with reckless abandon. Making a name for himself was most important in this world; establishing himself, going above and beyond the shadow he felt he was drowning in. But their time on Sixis meant Deuce was privy to something much more private with their introductions. The truth was that Ace was not a Beta in the least bit, but an Omega who had done well to hide his status with different overpowering scents and heat suppressants. 

It worked, and the raccoon knew it! Especially now that he had Deuce to scentmark him, and help mask that defining status… but there was always a chance the front might slip. Accidents happen, but accidents can be fatal when one is an omega on their own. 

The usual spots were a bust! Restaurants had seen him, but he had already vacated the area. Everywhere he went, the familiar scent of Ace was faded and old, but still lingering in the air to taunt him. He wanted to complain, but wasn’t this very typical? All he could do was either give up and head back to the ship, or continue looking. 

\--Maybe Ace had gone back to Piece of Spadille. 

It was a long shot, but even if not there… Deuce may find some peace to continue writing and editing for his novel. 

Luck found him along the way back. Halfway to the ship and he heard the voices of others. The scene opened up to something that made his heart stop: A trio of locals, likely Alphas by the potent stench wafting off of them, all collected around Ace with interest. Deuce felt his heart stop, back hitting the wall of the nearest building while he wracked his brain on what the best course of action was. Strength had ever been his expertise. He had tact, cunning, which often helped him against an alpha-- in the event that they never laid hands on him. 

But should they suddenly expose Ace’s status, Deuce would not hesitate but to fight for his captain, his lover. 

He spied around the corner, blue eyes wide as they fell on the sight once more. His lovely border collie was far from interested in whatever the alphas were saying. Ace’s gaze was turned up toward the sky, feigning thought while his tail swayed to-and-fro. Deuce had to muffle his laugh behind a hand; how very like Ace. 

But the Alphas were closing in, sniffing with intent and Deuce shrunk back again. His thoughts went into overdrive. Three Alphas, against an Omega and a Beta. Most would say the odds were against them, right down to their very genetic makeup. Omegas were supposed to be the lesser of society, the weakest. 

Ace was an anomaly, if that were true. 

Time and time again, he has proven himself more than worthy. Deuce, had he not known any better, would insist he was an Alpha instead. His strength alone was unmatched by many of the monsters this world produced. Perhaps that was a testament to the Pirate King being his sire, a twist of fate giving him an unprecedented advantage to help navigate through a classist, unforgiving world. 

But three Alphas? 

His blood boiled with one angry comment thrown out: “Here I thought you were just a pretty boy! Turns out you’ve been a bitch this whole time!” 

No, that was it. Deuce’s hands balled into fists at his sides. He whipped around with all the intent to take at least one of those disrespectful Alphas all on his own! Only to suddenly and very visibly deflate. He was much too late. 

“Oh! Hey, Deuce!” There he sat, on a pile of three arrogant Alphas piled in a disheveled heap. Ace looked more than a little proud of himself, his fluffy tail wagging excitedly at the sight of his first-mate. The smile on his face would put even the sun to shame with its intensity. And Deuce found himself falling for his captain all over again, as he did anytime Ace was around him. Those floppy ears perked up, sticking out from somewhat messy black hair.

Excitedly, the Spade captain leaped off of their adversaries and rushed upon Deuce as if there wasn’t anyone else in the world he would rather see. His arms were thrown around the raccoon, face buried against an exposed chest like always. And maybe Ace had also feared the possible exposure to three rogue Alphas, but he expressed it in such a way that he knew his first-mate would understand. 

Words need not pass between them. 

Deuce wrapped his arms around Ace as well, holding him closer, squeezing him lightly. “I’ve been looking for you all day.” Everything was normal. Everything was alright. 

“Where’s your wallet?” Ace’s leaned back to stare up at a masked face, tilting his head to the side curiously. The act alone almost seemed innocent. One of his hands slipped up into blue hair, only to find one of those rounded raccoon ears while the other groped along his coat. “You might wanna pay off some of the restaurants I was at.”

“Ace--” Well, why bother going back right? The ship was closer, and Deuce… felt goosebumps raising along his body from the teasing way Ace’s fingers played with his ear. “Forget the restaurants. Let’s just go.”


End file.
